


Mask and Aloha hold hands for the first time

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I have no idea what is happening, M/M, crackfic, it’s almost 12 am so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: The first time of holding hands





	Mask and Aloha hold hands for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired

Mask and Aloha hold hands for the first time

It was cold for some reason, Mask and Aloha were doing nothing. Then suddenly Aloha came up with an idea. Not good.

“Hey Mask we should hold hands”

“What the frick why?”

“We both gay”

And they held hands for the first time.


End file.
